


Caged Bird

by Eunoria, SaJellyfish, Victoria_Sandres_0599



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoria/pseuds/Eunoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaJellyfish/pseuds/SaJellyfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sandres_0599/pseuds/Victoria_Sandres_0599
Summary: Caged bird by Eunoriablithe,Underfell Papyrus is overworked and over stressed, he comes upon a homeless monster who sings a lullaby to himself to fall asleep. Fell decides to take this monster home and make him sing for him.





	1. Lost Bird Found

**Author's Note:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload and continue the story on A03 and tumblr.

Papyrus wound his scarf around himself. The chilled air of winter was similar to the consistent weather of Snowdin, yet the surface had a biting, unforgiving wind that threatened to knock him down. He hefted a paper bag full of groceries in one arm and searched his pockets for his notebook. He flipped open to a page and balanced the book and pen between his phalanges and the paper bag.

Meet up with Muffet. Check.

Return Library books. Check.

Pick up Groceries. Check.

The checklist wasn't necessary; the great Papyrus could certainly manage his chores in his head… but listing out such mundane tasks helped to keep his mind from wandering.  He tucked the small black book into his vest pocket before continuing the trek home.

The back alley streets of the surface weren’t what people would call ‘homey’, ‘urban’, or more to the point ‘safe’, but it was home to Papyrus and a path he knew well enough. Papyrus heaved a deep breath as he watched the dark clouds gather above him. No doubt a storm was approaching.

It was late at night. The streets were devoid of children playing. A few cars passed down the narrow roads and the lights above the sidewalk flickered on and off. Some humans had salted the pavement in preparation for snow. The trees on every street corner had dried out and rustled in the harsh winds.

Papyrus quickened his pace. It was cold and tonight was sure to get worse. He didn't want to be stuck outside if a storm did hit.

A block away, another monster who was alone in the cold,wrapped a thin shawl tighter around himself, breathing out thick white clouds as he shivered to stay warm. New Snowdin was becoming much too cold to stay outside at night. He was going to have to find a warmer place to stay. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he could sleep in the dumpster behind the bar again. The hot exhaust fumes that escaped from a low sitting vent were a haven from the cold.

But he was too exhausted to relocate now, and his stomach growled in anguish as if to agree. He’d spent the day rummaging through trash, but hadn’t found a single scrap of food even though he’d checked fifteen different locations. He would have spent the evening begging if he hadn't been so scared of every passerby. Humans were terrifying on their own right… but monsters weren’t any better. A monster could report to the authorities and Sans just couldn't trust anyone for help.

He heaved a sigh, cursing his poor luck as he sat down on the cold pavement. He huddled into himself in order to preserve what little warmth he had. His teeth chattered in the cold, but, as an attempt to ward off his discomfort, he began to sing. Something soft with words from an unfamiliar language. It calmed his nerves a bit. He closed his eyes, sure there was no danger nearby and continued to sing himself the lullaby.

Papyrus just so happened to cross the street when he heard the faint tune.

It was absurd but Papyrus swore he heard a familiar haunting song, though the notes were off in some places. That voice too, /god/ that voice, was so hauntingly familiar. He closed his eyes, transporting to a time when soft fingers brushed lightly against his forehead as the melody rose and fell in pitch and… and… he snapped his eye sockets open. The sound had become softer, harder to hear.

He circled around trying to locate where the sound had come from when he saw a strange sight, something- no, _someone_ \- hunched over in the frost. A small monster sat cross legged in the snow, wrapped in a thin shawl. The monster’s head lulled as the song grew softer. What was stranger still was that this was no ordinary monster… he was a skeleton.

What a pretty little bird, Papyrus thought as he drew closer. The monster’s song trailed off and for a brief moment Papyrus thought that the smaller skeleton noticed him before he recognized the slow rise and fall of the other’s chest. Sleep. The monster had sung himself to sleep. How absolutely absurd.

He raised his hand, as if to forcefully wake the other and demand another song, when an idea hit him. His teeth twitched into a smile.

He reached into his back pocket and retrieved a round doughnut shaped device, a magic dampening collar.

_Can’t be too careful,_ He thought as he gently snapped it around the other’s slender neck. After a light tug to secure it, He reached down to gather the small skeleton in his arms. The latter was light, all too light for a creature made of magic and calcium.

It was the soft sigh, not the cold, that brought a shiver down Papyrus’ spine. For a moment, he was afraid. This small fragile creature had such an affect on him.

He quickly shook off the fear; this monster was a skeleton. One of the rarest kinds of monsters out there. If he grew tired of him, he could always sell the monster for a good price.

Satisfied, he rose and carried the monster home.


	2. Sing to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload the remaining chapters- afterwards we will try our best to write and bring the story to an end. Thank you for your support on Tumblr and in the comments. Please feel free to spew ideas at us. <3

Sans awoke, feeling unnaturally stiff. Without opening his eyes Sans brought a hand up to his neck in an attempt to sooth it but froze when he found that his hand only made it halfway to his face.

His eyes snapped open in a desperate attempt to understand. He quickly noticed the chain biting into his wrists. He sat up quickly.

 _Oh no,’_ Sans thought. _‘Oh shit, did they find me? Did they bring me back!?’_

He shivered at the thought. His eyes followed the chain to where it was anchored into floor. Sans’ eyes darted around. His mind put the pieces together faster than he would have liked.

He found himself alone in a dark room. The walls and the furniture were a deep burgundy. The room was lit only by candle light. He sat in the center of the room in what appeared to be a large cage. A panic filled his soul.

In the midst of his panic, Sans could only think of teleporting out of there. He tried to summon his magic but the mere act only made him tired; his hand snapped up to the collar at his neck. He recognized this technology, a magic dampening device. He knew it was useless to fight back. His hands shook. What was a monster without his magic?

_Shit, shit. Shit!_

Beads of sweat began to accumulate on his brow as he began aggressively pulling at the chains bound to his hands. His breath hitched. Without his magic he couldn’t break the damn things. Minutes became hours as he struggled futilely against his restraints.

It was no use. He was only sapping what remained of his strength. He had to find another way out.

He had to- n _eeded to think-_ but panic swept through him like a storm, clouding his judgement. He closed his eyes and began to count to ten. Gradually, his hands grew still.

Once Sans felt like he calmed down enough, he gave the room a once over. He glanced at the door to the cage and noticed the thick lock that closed it. It would be a bitch to break. Not that he could, still being chained to the floor.

He slowly stood, trying to keep his bearings as he did. He could just barely stand up straight with how the short chains pulled at his wrists.

Looking down, he realized he wasn’t in his usual rags.  
His bones were free of dirt and grime. His small form was hugged by delicate fabric. A perfectly fitted dress hung on his shoulders. His sternum half exposed with a trim of light cream ruffles flowing elegantly around his legs, stopping just above his ankles. His shoes were also removed.

What the fuck?

He tried to move towards the door of the cage but his short chains prevented him. He groaned with irritation. He settled himself near the center of the cage and started to fiddle with those dreadful chains.

He tried his best to remain focused. Trying to push that ever present fear out of his mind. But he froze, almost painfully so, when he heard a door behind him open and footsteps enter the room.

Sans whipped his head around in the direction of the noise. What he saw made his soul skip a beat.

A tall, slender skeleton- _skeleton?-_ wearing a crisp cut tux, walked into the room. He carried a silver tray in his slender hands. The claude skeleton peered at him, and smirked at the clear sight of the petite skeleton’s fear.

“Good morning.” Papyrus greeted, coolly.

Sans didn't like the satisfied look the other so obviously wore on his features. He knew to hide his fear, so he just turned and pushed himself as far away as his restraints allowed.

“T-They hire skeletons to torture their own species now?! Won't put it past the fuckers.” He finally managed to stop the tremor in his voice,“Where the hell are my clothes?”

“That’s quite rude of you,” The taller skeleton pulled his serrated teeth into a frown. There was an underlying hint of anger in his captor voice, “I even brought food”

“You can keep it!” Sans snarled back, “I'm not fucking staying! What do you even want from me?”

Papyrus sat the tray down on a table with a sigh, bending this new pet to his will was going to be more annoying than he thought. He looked at his pet, watching him. Sans pulled at the restraints once more; the silence was palpable.

“Sing,” Papyrus ordered in a clipped tone.

The command rang through Sans’ head. He blinked, not quite sure if he heard that right.

“What?!” Confusion and anger amplified Sans’ voice, “No, fuck you! I’m not doing shit!”

“You will.”

“Fuck no!”

Papyrus grunted in disapproval as silence fell between them again. His frown quickly unraveled as a thought rolled through his head. He had the incentive right in his hand. Carefully, he picked up the small silver tray he came in with and walked over the the cage. Sans tried his best to pull away once again, but he couldn't move further than he already had.

Papyrus bent down, placing the tray on the floor, just a few inches away from the bars. Sans could now see and smell the contents. Elegant, high class sweets littered the tray, and as a monster who could only vaguely remember the last time he’s eaten, his mouth instantly began to water. But he reigned in his self control, making no attempt to move towards it.

“You can't reach it unless...“ a smirk played across Papyrus’ features as he watched the former homeless monster greedily eye the contents of the plate, “you do as I say.”

“I told you I’m not doing shit!” Sans spat back.

Papyrus moved with such a force that when he gripped the cage, the bars were on the verge of snapping under his grip. Sans yelped, recoiling at the sudden display of aggression.

“Do I need to ask again?” His captor practically growled.

Sans tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Papyrus was growing ever impatient, drumming his fingertips against the iron bars. The sharp sound made Sans flinch. Papyrus reached into the inner pocket of his suit and, without breaking eye contact, removed a single golden key. In one swift motion, he unlocked the door.

Every instinct in Sans’ body told him to run the second that cage door opened, but the act would be futile. Papyrus took a few steps into the cage. He leaned down and yanked at the unforgiving chains that bound Sans, causing Sans’ body to lurch forward with a yelp. Papyrus’ remaining arm swung and wrapped snuggly around the small of Sans’ back, pulling him uncomfortably close.

Papyrus could feel the smaller skeleton shake ever so slightly. He bent down, leveling his mouth near where Sans’ ear would be, were he a flesh and blood monster.

“If you don’t do as I say, there will be consequences,” he hissed.

As Papyrus spoke, a tinge of fear ran down Sans’ spine. The taller skeleton’s breath was hot against his neck. The smell of lavender on the other was so strong that Sans nearly gagged.

Sans could feel the vibration of the other’s voice echo through his skull. He opened his mouth in an attempt to comply. Yet all that came out was something similar to a choked sob.

After a few minutes of unbearable silence, Papyrus realized that he’d never get what he wanted from this shaking mess. What a waste of his time. He dropped the petite skeleton.

Sans tried his best to keep his balance as his center of gravity was thrown off, but he soon found himself smacking the unforgiving floor with a loud thud. He looked up fearfully to see his captor leave the cage, swiftly locking the cage door behind him. Sans’ body relaxed slightly and he tried his best to get his bearings.

Papyrus stared coldly at his disobedient pet, making mental notes on how to make him properly behave. He walked over to the few candles that lit the room and blew them out. Darkness quickly filled the space. Next he made his way to the windows, opening them to let the stinging winter air into the room.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sans yelled as he huddled into himself to block the chill of sudden cold. His new attire, while warmer than rags, wasn’t sparing him at all from the cold.

Papyrus picked up the tray of sweets as he and made his way towards to door. He was halfway out of the room, when he paused and looked at the fear stricken skeleton.

“I'm letting you freeze like how you would've if I hadn't _saved_ you. You better behave tomorrow,” he said coldly. “Or your next punishment will be much, _much_ , worse.”

With that, Papyrus slammed the door shut behind him. Leaving Sans, scared and alone in the dark.


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload the remaining chapters- afterwards we will try our best to write and bring the story to an end. Thank you for your support on Tumblr and in the comments. Please feel free to spew ideas at us. <3

Papyrus paced back and forth in his room. It was the middle of the night, yet he still couldn't sleep. His tired mind raced back and forth from work due tomorrow to chores he had not yet done. His mind always lingered on oddities at night, but now a new element was keeping him awake. That skeleton.

He hadn't given it much thought when he had abducted the dirtied monster off the street. He had only been compelled by that beautiful voice. His mind had gone completely blank when he had heard the lull of song. To find another skeleton was rare enough, he could turn a good profit by selling orphan brats on the street, but that was the furthest thing from his mind at the time.

If he had known how disobedient the little shit was going to be he wouldn't have bothered. Still, he wondered how such a small monster like that had made it all the way to New Snowdin. It was clear he wasn’t a resident of this place. Papyrus knew every resident in the city, homeless or not. It was his business to know, knowledge was all that kept you afloat in this world.

Perhaps that was why Papyrus couldn't sleep tonight. He knew nothing. Absolutely nothing about his little song bird. When he had found the pathetic whelp, he had been half dead in the cold and so damaged that even a human would have taken pity on him. Papyrus had carried the monster home, slung him over one shoulder simply because the monster was so thin… so malnourished that his body had weighed practically nothing.

He’d walked the streets back home with nary a glance from anyone. Any group who crossed Papyrus were sure to suffer serious casualties. Papyrus chuckled now, remembering the terrified looks he had received today, it almost set him at ease. He ran a hand across his scalp and heaved a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Seeing the other skeleton in a dress was amusing… He had asked the maids to take care of his new pet… but to think they would mistake him for a woman was … mildly entertaining.

His new pet had said some curious things, however. He didn't react as a homeless monster kidnapped right off the street would act. He was almost… Expectant of the treatment. How curious. He rubbed at his temples and tried to think of something else. What was it again? Stock?

He sat at his desk and tried to run the numbers again. Maybe work would help ease his mind. It seemed his insomnia was getting worse but what could he really do about it? Every blasted time he closed his eyes he would remember some new odd chore, or a responsibility he had or worse… His brother.

He didn’t like to think about his older brother, about the hands that fed him, clothed him, and protected him. In the past, he was determined to find his brother. Now… He let out a troubled sigh.

He was sure Sans was dead.


	4. Knocking at Death’s Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload the remaining chapters- afterwards we will try our best to write and bring the story to an end. Thank you for your support on Tumblr and in the comments. Please feel free to spew ideas at us. <3

Snow blew in sheets, covering the room’s floor in a light dusting of frost. Long ago, Sans would have marveled at the sight of soft white against dark wood, but now… Now… It was hard even to think.    
  
He had long given up on removing his chains, having scratched his wrists raw in the futile effort.    
  
He thought of screaming, of getting someone’s attention, but he was too afraid that it would only cause the tall scary skeleton to return. So he kept his teeth shut. Now they chattered uncontrollably and it was growing difficult to move his limbs.    
  
The dress he was supplied did very little to shield him from the cold. He held his arms and legs close to his chest in an effort to warm them, but snow and frost greedily sapped any warmth he gave to them. His arms stiffened in their held positions and his ligaments stung with pins and needles. Distantly, he wondered if skeletons could get frostbite like flesh and blood humans or if he would just shatter into many bone fragments.    
  
It had been easier before, when he had his magic to buffer him from the frost. Now… with the magic dampening collar around his neck and the addition of having gone two days without a decent meal, he barely had any magic to shield his soul from the harsh winds.   
  
He faintly knew something was wrong when he began to gradually stop shivering. His eyes grew heavier and it took sheer force of will to keep them open and active. His soul beat weakly in his chest. He rubbed his arms to build friction but found the palms of his hands covered in dust. Dust? He checked his status to confirm what he already knew.    
  
He was going to die here.   
  
Maybe death wasn't all bad. Sans was tired of running.    
  
Maybe his baby bro would be waiting on the other side to meet him.    
  
The thought brought a soft smile to his face.   
  
As his eyes fluttered between his fading consciousness, he thought he saw his beloved brother barge into the room. Sans closed his eyes. ‘It's another dream,’ he told himself and gave into sleep.

 

\---   
  
Papyrus breathed out a thick cloud. In just a few short hours, the room had gone from mildly warm to below freezing.    
  
He grinned to himself. It was all as he had expected.    
  


The candles had been blown out, so the only source of light came from the window. His eyes followed the long rays to the center of the room to see the small skeleton monster sitting in the center of the cage. Papyrus took a step closer watching his prize lay prone in his sleep, surrounded by a... small pile of dust.   
  
Shit! _Shit!_ Papyrus cursed to himself as he took three long strides towards the cage. What was he thinking! He kept the monster far too long in this weather. The poor bastard was on the verge of dusting!    
  
Papyrus flung the cage open, hastily unlocked the chains, grabbed the small frozen skeleton, and carried him out of the freezing study. He carried him through the hall and headed straight for his own bedroom.    
  
The minute the door swung open, he tore off the thin clothing and wrapped the naked skeleton in his own blankets. He'd have to toss them after this due to the dust but, at the moment, he didn't care. His found prize was about to bite the dust.   
  
Papyrus turned on  his heel, facing the connected bathroom and began to run a hot bath. He had to hurry, blankets wouldn't hold off the chill to his soul. Carefully he placed the naked skeleton in. Slowly, with a sponge, he began to gently massage the warm water onto the near frozen bones, applying healing magic as he did so.   
  
As he continued his careful ministration, his eyes marveled at the smaller skeleton’s naked form.

 

A multitude of scars and deep scratches littered the smaller skeleton’s body, some old, some new. All varied in their sizes and shapes. Each lined the petite skeleton’s body, giving the once smooth bone grooves like a wooden carving.    
  
He frowned, suddenly feeling a hint of jealously for all the history his pet had gone through. The small skeleton was _his_ , now. His to do with as he pleased. He traced his finger against the hills and valleys of the unconscious skeleton's ribs, until he realized he was carving a deep gash into the dusting clavicle, forming a jagged letter P.   
  
Quickly, he summoned his healing magic. His hands gently washed the frail body, trying convince it to stay solid. It was easier than he had anticipated, his magic seemed to be a suitable match for the other.

 

How pathetic this monster had been to practically dust just from a little chill. Papyrus hadn’t even begun to torture the other. Still, he accepted that intent is what determined damage to another's soul and he could not control the weather. 

 

No matter. Now that his song bird was no longer at risk for dusting, he could afford to be slow, he could afford to take his time in figuring out what to do next. 


	5. Sweet Birds Behave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload the remaining chapters- afterwards we will try our best to write and bring the story to an end. Thank you for your support on Tumblr and in the comments. Please feel free to spew ideas at us. <3

Sans didn't want to move. As he started to wake he felt himself trapped inside the warmth of what he could only imagine as a cocoon. Lights swirled into view even though he hadn't adjusted his pupils yet. Reds and yellows that offered warmth and brightness dazzled him. Was that the sun? Had he slept in all day, again? 

 

His legs were numb, his mind started to stir awake and recall the events of last night. He remembered; he was captured by some aristocratic asshole. The bastard wanted him to sing for food and- 

 

His stomach growled just at the memory. That’s right. He hadn't eaten. He had been so damn confused waking up in the bastards house that he hadn't even wanted to humor the idea of singing for the other. What kind of creep would do that anyhow?! 

 

After all the yelling the taller skeleton had finally left him alone in the cold. The cold. It was so damn cold, but... not anymore. Sans opened his eyes lazily. He took in the warm wool sheets threaded around himself, the steady stream of warm light from the lamp beside him and the rays cast from the window. Noon. 

 

He looked down at the mattress that bore wine colored sheets of silk, and at the room bathed in the deep auburn color. Everything from the curtains to the pillows were such a rich color of carmine that Sans felt momentarily lost. This didn't look at all like the cage he was bound to yesterday. 

 

His eyes widened. He was more awake than he had been in a long time. 

 

Unceremoniously, he tore the blankets from his body and looked at himself. No clothes! That was horrifying to imagine someone bathing his unconscious body… and were those new marks on his clavicle? No, that didn't matter! More importantly, he woke up without chains. He was unbound!

He snapped his head to the door across the room. There were two in this grand bedroom. One, slightly ajar, lead to an adjacent bathroom. The other was a dozen feet from him, a grandiose door with intricate carvings in the wooden panels. The cherry oak was the same deep mahogany as everything else in this creep’s place. Sans wrapped the thinner of the stacked blankets around himself. It was a poor excuse for clothes, but anything would be better than running around exposed. 

 

He scrambled up from the bed and made a dash for the door. He would have to find his way out of this place but he needed to move fast! He reached for the doorknob but it was already turning. Sans backed up. Someone was coming. 

 

He tried to make himself scarce and hid against the inner wall as the door swung forward and a tall, elegant looking skeleton clad in black and red strode through the door, a large silver tray balanced in one hand. Sans gulped. He didn't want to deal with this asshole again, if he could only get past him... He looked at the door, at freedom, and then at the lavish array of food. Hunger. Then the door, then the food.

 

_ Shit. _

 

The tension is the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sans felt the bead of sweat race along his brow. Papyrus slammed the door behind him. Without batting an eye he lolled his neck to his right and looked directly to Sans, as if he knew his bird would be there. Papyrus stared at the petite skeleton coldly.

 

“What are you doing?” The grimace in his tone didn’t sound like a question. Papyrus looked over his newest house guest, they seem to be in stable condition at least. The single HP digit didn’t flicker like it had done the night before and the monster before him seemed strong enough to try to escape. Papyrus narrowed his eyes, staring at the other. He would have to be more patient with such a fragile pet. 

 

Sans paled under the taller skeleton’s scrutiny, his grip tightening on the small amount of sheet between himself and the other. The other said nothing, as if deep in thought, staring. Sans ground his teeth together in anger. 

 

“What am I doing? What are you doing! “ Sans stomped his foot. He pointed an index finger at the other accusingly.  “Where the hell do you get off kidnapping a person! Is this amusing to you, you sick fuck!?”

 

Papyrus’ expression darkened, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to collect himself, “Listen, you miserable, little shit. I brought you breakfast.”

 

Sans was about to open his mouth to tell the other where to shove his food when Papyrus opened the tray revealing an explosion of aromas. Sweet strawberries on hot cakes glazed in butter and syrup, crispy bacon, and freshly cooked sausages lined the plate. He could almost taste it with just his eyes. The smell alone made his mouth water with anticipation. 

 

Papyrus chuckled in amusement. It was too easy to get the other to quiet down. In the silence, the long growl from his stomach reverberated around the room. Sans paled, he knew showing another monster any sort of weakness was bad but he couldn’t control his hunger pains and he couldn’t do anything about his current situation. If he could only find some clothes, he wouldn’t feel so weak in the other’s presence. 

 

His pet’s silence was endearing. Papyrus’ eyes lingered on the other for far too long. His eyes traced the curve of his central vertebrae down until it disappeared underneath the veil of red bedsheets. The silk draped the floor around the skeleton, yet a slender femur could be seen through the gap in the folds.

 

Sans clings tighter to the sheet, aware now that the other is staring. A bright red flushed his cheeks but the skeleton did not object like he had done earlier. His pet shook, his hands gripping tightly at the thin piece of fabric around him. His silence was a sign of submission. Papyrus smirked, his ego appeased for the moment he leaned forward and whispered in an overly soothing tone. “Only good pets get to eat.”


	6. Breakfast is Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload the remaining chapters- afterwards we will try our best to write and bring the story to an end. Thank you for your support on Tumblr and in the comments. Please feel free to spew ideas at us. <3

“Only good pets get to eat.”  
  
Sans opened his mouth to say something but only a small squeak escaped him. He didn’t want to obey, it was the furthest thought from his mind, but his stomach betrayed him. He needed food, desperately. But he hadn't missed the way the other's eyes lingered on his body... Was he really so desperate?  
  
So far, the other skeleton had not ordered him after the sort but how long until he would? He was familiar with that look, it never boded well for him. Sans’ stomach growled ferociously.  
  
 He had no choice in the matter. He was locked here, still without magic, and the bastard had almost left him for dead in the cold when he refused the last time... His eyelights shook with the weight of his decision. Hopefully, this captor would be kinder if he obeyed.  
  
Defeated, Sans nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. The temptation of food was driving him delirious. He needed to eat soon or he’d pass out.  
  
“Come.”  
  
The single command rang loudly through Sans' skull. Papyrus took several long strides forward and sat upon the edge of the bed. He beckoned the smaller skeleton with a curling finger.  
  
Sans felt extremely humiliated to accept the offer… but this monster at least wasn't trying to dust him, yet.  
  
Submissively, he followed, eager to fill his stomach. The tall monster patted the bed beside him, telling Sans to sit down. Sans hugged the sheets closer, and silently obeyed, taking a seat beside him.  
  
Papyrus didn’t allow him to hold his own plate though. No the taller monster found it much more amusing to use the cutlery for himself and feed the other piece by piece.  
  
“Open.”  
  
The command sent a shiver down Sans’ spine. He grimaced but obeyed, opening his mouth as Papyrus scraped the fork against his lower teeth. The first taste of the sweet, buttery dessert was like heaven. Sans nearly moaned at the taste of it. It was freshly cooked and perfectly crisp. Sans could cry.  
  
Another forkful filled his mouth, then another, slowly making their way through the contents on the plate. For a while nothing filled the silence in the room except the repetitive clinking of the fork and knife against the plate.  
  
Sans couldn’t count the number of bites he’d eaten. All he could focus on was the sensation and taste of it. All of his senses seemed to numb. He felt almost light headed and euphoric as he seemed to enter a daze. Some of his bones trembled slightly at the new sensations.  
  
“Good boy,” Papyrus purred, placing another forkful of food in his mouth. Papyrus quickly caught on to the fact that his bird was in his own little world. He chuckled ever so softly, noting the disheveled appearance of the other; a thin shade of magic filled his cheekbones, his mouth was ajar, his eyes half-lidded. The smaller skeleton seemed to be in a euphoric trance.    
  
Papyrus scooped up another forkful but suddenly stopped. A smirk passed his teeth. Sans almost whined with disappointment. He arched his back, trying to reach the next scoopful but Papyrus raised the fork away him, “Sing for me.”  
  
Sans’ eye sockets widened, mouth agape. Why was this bastard so insistent on him singing? He wanted to object, he really did but the memory of the taste was too strong. Meekly, he bowed his head away from the other. With shallow words he tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice, “What would you like me to sing?”  
  
Papyrus smiled, finally triumphant, “The lullaby you sang a day ago.”  
  
Sans flushed with embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was _that_ the reason why he was suddenly whisked away from the cold? He was abducted for his voice, that much he knew… but it was because of that stupid lullaby? He expected the lankier adult to have more motivation for kidnapping than listening to nursery rhymes.  
  
Nevertheless, he withheld his discomfort, and began on shaky notes. He wasn’t used singing in front of monsters and his anxiety was all the worse when he was forced to do so. Yet, when he snuck a glance, the taller skeleton had closed his eyes, face looking almost peaceful.  
  
After another long moment of shaky notes, he swore he heard soft snoring coming from the other monster. He continued his shaky notes as he waved his hand in front of the taller skeleton’s face to receive no reaction. Slowly his singing came to a halt as he saw the taller skeleton’s head loll back against the headrest.  
  
His first thought was to run, but the smell of the food was too intoxicating to resist. He reached forward and gently retrieved the plate sitting on the taller skeleton’s lap. Once he got his prize, he practically inhaled the rest of the meal off the plate, foregoing the fork all together.  
  
Sans slowly shifted off of the bed, careful not to make a noise. He was about to make a dash for the door when he realized that he had no clothes on. He didn't want a repeat of last night. He whirled around in search of clothes, anything, when he spied a door on the far side of the room. A closet perhaps?  
  
With the taller skeleton still fast asleep, he crept closer to the door and gently turned the knob... And came face to face with the largest closet he'd ever seen. Its size rivaled the actual bedroom and it was filled to the brim with clothes. What truly fascinated Sans was how orderly the entire room was. Button-ups and blazers were neatly hung on racks and ordered by color. Shoes were shelved below, and he could tell that no expense was spared. Not one belt, shoe, or sock was out of place. Worst of all, they were all way too large on him.  
  
Well, beggars couldn't be choosers, and, to tell the truth, one of these items alone probably costed more than what his life was worth. He grabbed the nearest button up and pulled it over himself. The shirt reached his knees and sleeves were almost twice the length of his small stubby arms. But he paid it no mind. It was better than being naked.  
  
He flinched when he heard a loud vibration behind him. When he heard the rustling of clothing and the groggy “what!,” he froze in place. He should have darted out of there but fear had gripped him so hard that he could do nothing but stand still.  
  
“Alright,” suddenly, he heard a sharp _ping_ and felt his soul lurch out of his body, “right, right. I got it,” he felt a sharp tug, dragging him across the floor and into the tall, scary skeleton’s lap, “ok I'm in the middle of something right now. I'll call you back, yeah?”  
  
The phone call ended with a soft click.  
  
Sans began shaking uncontrollably. He had finished off the food, riffled through the other’s private closet, and pulled on a shirt. He was going to get punished for sure.  
  
He had no magic to defend himself, no weapons, hell, he wasn't even wearing his own clothes. He was completely at the other monster’s mercy.  
  
Papyrus smirked down at the back of Sans’ skull. The smaller skeleton was trembling, eyes staring wide and afraid… Wearing his white silk dress shirt. It had nearly encompassed his entire frame.  
  
Papyrus’ eyes traced the silky fabric. It hung loosely on the other, but no curve was exempt from under the thin clothing. It actually looked half decent, and seeing another wear his shirt was entertaining in its own right.  
  
Still keeping a tight grip on the smaller skeleton’s soul, he stood with the trembling body in his arms.  
  
Sans panicked, he wrapped his arms around the taller skeleton’s neck for support. Papyrus walked them back towards the cage room.The other remained still in his arms the whole way.  
  
The room was much warmer now; he had instructed the maids to close the window and light the hearth in his study. It warmed the whole house and filled the rooms with the fresh scent of pine and kindling. A stark contrast to what this room had been previously.  
  
He placed his pet back into the cage. His little bird remained frozen as he chained the arms securely to the floor of the cell. Papyrus briefly paused, marveling at the view of the skeleton sitting prone on the floor, staring at him with wide unblinking eyes.  
  
He bent down and gave his pet a kiss on the forehead, “Be a good little bird. I will be back with a reward if you sing for me.”  
  
Sans shivered at the contact. With his head still downcast he began his song, voice quivering with every note. In the large study the sound echoed off the rafters and filled his rib cage.  His soul trembled in the reverberation.  
  
Papyrus smiled warmly, his little pet was learning quickly. He lifted his bird’s chin to face him, “Good boy, that's enough.”  
  
Sans stared at his chains until he heard the doors close. Soft morning rays crept through the windows, but the warmth did not reach him.


	7. Mutual Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload the remaining chapters- afterwards we will try our best to write and bring the story to an end. Thank you for your support on Tumblr and in the comments. Please feel free to spew ideas at us. <3

A routine began between them. 

 

The taller skeleton would arrive at dawn, balancing a tray of exquisite food in one hand and demanding a song. Sans would sing, then be hand fed. It was degrading and absolutely humiliating but he had no choice in the matter. 

 

In the evenings the bastard would be lenient and feed him first before he demanded song. When he sang, the taller monster would sit down on a sofa and fall asleep. Sans always found it odd, but he never questioned it. He'd just adjust himself into a more comfortable position and join the other in sleep. When Sans would wake, the other monster would appear with a hot breakfast plate in hand. 

 

Remaining stagnant in this place was a pain. It was lonely in his cage. His arms and legs ached from the lack of exercise. He was tired of being cooperative. 

 

One evening, Sans refused to sing after he was fed. The taller skeleton had ground his teeth and calmly told Sans to sing, but no matter how many threats were thrown at him, Sans vehemently refused to open his mouth. The next day he was left alone without a meal. 

 

Three days had passed without a word from the other skeleton. Sans had begun to worry that he would be abandoned. He had no chance of escape and he could not call out for help. He was afraid he might starve to death.

It was not until the fourth night that the taller skeleton came to him, haggard and disheveled with thick bags under eye sockets, demanding a song.

 

He conceded without hesitation, starving for both food and attention. He sang the same haunting tone he’d been singing for weeks, and the other slumped heavily onto the sofa then fell sound asleep. 

 

After that, the routine continued and Sans decided not to break it.

 

All the maids were ordered not to talk to him. They went throughout the room, dusting and cleaning, without batting an eye in his direction. He felt like he was invisible.

 

It was driving him mad.

 

When the taller skeleton returned with his next meal, Sans began talking to him. At first he blabbered in between bites until he grew more comfortable and began inquiring questions. 

 

Why did he kidnap him? What day was it? Could he leave the cage? Did he sharpen his teeth on purpose?  Why did he like his song? What did he do for a living? How far was the stick up his boney ass? How long was he going to keep him here? 

 

However, the taller of the two gave no sign of interest, only giving clipped one-word answers to anything Sans had asked. Sometimes he would snort and ignore a question all together. Their conversations were heavily one sided. After a while, Sans gave up entirely.

 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl.

 

Papyrus began to worry when his new pet started refusing food. Until now it had been the only motivation the other had. The small skeleton just sat on the floor in a daze, not responding even when Papyrus had called out to him several times. Only when he entered the cage and began shaking his little bird, did the monster begin to show signs of life. Sans would spring into newfound shock, panic always followed his dazed expressions. 

 

Tired of the monster’s despondence, he had given up feeding him by hand and just left the food within arm’s reach. When he returned with a new plate however, he found the former dish was left untouched. His pet was listless, his eyes drained of the color they once possessed. 

 

The songs had changed too. They were no longer haunting melodies full of an almost desperate sorrow; they'd grown robotic, dull, rehearsed, toneless. 

 

It was driving him mad.

 

Outside the arched window, sunlight or moonlight had filled the room. Harsh winds had blown across the panes, rain had tapped against the glass. Snow had drifted down and melted. The barren trees around the property began to bulb with tiny seedlings. The long days had turned into weeks with ease. The chill in the air had warmed only slightly when Papyrus had grown tired of the other’s monotone voice. 

 

A bird was useless without its song, and he wasn't ready to let go of his pet just yet.

 

“Sing,” he ordered, anger rising. He didn't even bring food this time, knowing that the other would just waste it.

 

When the smaller monster began his monotone song, something in Papyrus snapped.

 

He swung open the cage door and grabbed the skeleton by the arm. “Sing!”

 

When that did nothing to change the tone or pitch, he began to twist the arm behind the monster’s back until he heard a loud crack. The smaller skeleton screamed, scratching madly at Papyrus’ grip.

 

“You will sing as you did before, unless you wish to lose that arm,” Papyrus hissed passed the skeleton’s skull.

 

Tears poured down his pet’s face as the smaller skeleton began to sing.

 

It grew in pitch, laced with thick sobs and cries that reached higher notes than the skeleton thought were possible. His voice calmed when the pain subsided, and the melody ceased to be less beautiful.

 

Slowly, a cold, cruel smile stretched across his teeth. His eyes darted between his pet and the crack in his arm, the dark color of marrow seeped from it freely. His pet clutched the arm in pain, the long hollow tones of music rang in the room. 

  
This was the answer. Pain.  


	8. A song of Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload the remaining chapters- afterwards we will try our best to write and bring the story to an end. Thank you for your support on Tumblr and in the comments. Please feel free to spew ideas at us. <3

The taller skeleton chuckled to himself as he watched Sans sob uncontrollably, keeping his grip tight on the wounded arm. When Sans cursed and spat at him, calling him a sadistic fuck, Papyrus just stood with a cold glare and calmly stated, “This is your fault, you know. If you’d just followed my orders, this wouldn't have happened.”

 

With that, his captor left Sans incoherent and delirious with pain for the rest of the day.

 

Sans dared not to anger the taller skeleton again. The slightest hint of retaliation was now answered with immense physical pain. Sans wouldn't be so sly as to make a pun or challenge the other. He kept his face blank, he kept his eyes tilted to the top of his cage. He tried not to say or do anything that would agitate the other. 

 

Not that it helped. The selfish bastard seemed to relish in his pain, because the beatings came frequently. Despite him being used to abuse, his bones weren’t numb to the attacks and the bruises and cracks would only be healed if he was obedient. 

 

Threats were a blessing in disguise. If Sans performed as he was advised, those threats remained harmless enough. 

 

He felt sick with worry all the time. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep for fear of not being able to wake up to serve his captor, and thus be punished.

 

He had fallen asleep in the middle of his own song once and was punished harshly. His captor, with pliers in one hand, had calmly popped out each toe on his left foot before dislocating the leg all together. His pleading sobs were ignored and the room was filled with his screams. He laid despondent all night and was only healed in the morning once he'd successfully sung his song without delay or falling asleep.

 

Each mistake was punished with more painful and cruel tortures. He couldn't bear to look at the other skeleton now. To keep awake he would stare at the ceiling as he sang and imagine he wasn't in this room with this lunatic, but outside, free. 

 

He wished he died that first snowy night.

 

Once, when he was alone, he had taken out his soul and just stared at it for hours. It was such an easy thing to crush it between his fingers. 

 

However, a maid must have seen him do so because when his captor arrived with his meal, the tall skeleton had his mouth twisted into a frown. He placed the meal to the side and sat in front of the cage, facing Sans. “I know what you’re planning.”

 

Sans said nothing, looking away from the other as per usual, not saying a word in fear of retribution. Yet inside he was panicking. He couldn't breath, his jaw tightened. His mind raced with a torrent of thoughts. How could he have been so transparent? How could he be so stupid as to openly hold his soul for all to see. It was no secret that he wanted to escape but now… Now the other knew of his plan. He shook as he stared towards the ceiling, hoping against hope that perhaps-

 

Papyrus slammed a fist against the metal door hard enough to dent it. His teeth were bared and magic poured out of his sockets in crimson waves.

 

Sans cowered away from the door as the other towered over him, eyes shadowed save for twin crimson pupils, “I feed you! Clothe you! Keep a roof over your head! Keep you warm against this biting cold! Ensure you are safe- only asking for a song in return and, this-” he hissed lowly, “this is how you repay me?” 

 

Sans kept staring listlessly at the top of the cage when he felt a hand on his mandible jerk his skull around, “Look at me when I speak to you!”

 

Sans flinched in place, his entire body trembled but he did his best to remain still. His eyes didn't waver. He stared at the taller skeleton with wide sunken eyes, pupils now reduced to tiny pin pricks. His eyes are fixated on his captor’s serrated teeth that pull down into a grimace. Papyrus wasn't in the mood for this. 

 

Without warning, the taller skeleton reached under Sans’ dress, phalanges crawl up his thigh and into his ribcage. Sans doesn't outwardly protest but his face burned with the sudden realisation of what the other is doing. From between them, Papyrus ripped out Sans' soul from his chest. Sans gasped at the sudden harsh intimate act.

 

Then, as a shaky breath passed his teeth, he tried to lunge for his soul. His chains stop him from getting close to the other, clinking, as if to mock him. 

 

“This,” Papyrus shoved the soul in front of Sans’ quivering gaze, “is mine now.” The pulsating soul emanated a soft glow, it's light was something Sans couldn't take his eyes off of. He’s transfixed, horrified. The soul beat in tandem with his own fear, his own self hatred, and self pity. Papyrus knows this, he knows that Sans is weak now that his soul is bared for the other, quite literally. 

 

Papyrus  gives the soul a taut squeeze, causing Sans to cry out.

 

“Don't you get it?” Papyrus hissed, “I OWN YOU! You are NOT allowed to dust yourself!”

 

Sans watched the small fragile soul caged in formidable gloved claws. He didn’t want to live this way for the end of his days, a slave to a cruel master. If the other was going to break him, at least it would be quick. 

 

He was tired, so very tired...

 

Sans stared, twin black holes for eye sockets, “do it.”  

 

Papyrus looked over his little bird for a moment before his serrated teeth twisted into a dark, cruel smile. Suddenly, white hot pain clouded Sans’ vision. He let rip a scream from his scathed throat.

 

“Oh? Is this what you wanted? Do you like the pain?” Papyrus rolled the soul in his grasp, staring at the long scrape upon its glassy, translucent surface. He ran a thumb across the new laceration. 

 

His little bird gave out a low whine, tears streaming freely. He’d fucked up. His captor couldn’t possibly be more angry than he already was so Sans took the risk of speaking out, if only to appease his captor. “p-please… please...I d..didn't mean it! I wouldn’t try to-!” 

 

He was suddenly cut off by the other’s stringent commanding voice, “Death is much worse than just this. If you can’t stand a small scratch then you shouldn’t even beg for your life, now sing.” 

 

Sans immediately burst into song, tears welling up in his eye sockets. His bones rattled in place, yet a melody began to pour out; low and mournful, apologetic and humble.

 

A song of obedience.


	9. Walking on Eggshells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload and continue the story on A03 and tumblr. We will upload every monday on Tumblr. Please check it out and send us support, feedback, or asks.

Papyrus sat triumphantly in his chair and listened to his song bird’s lofty voice.  In his left hand he kneaded the soul between his palm and thumb. The soul was like a tuner; when Papyrus gave it a light squeeze his small prisoner’s voice hitched in pitch, dragging out a higher note longer than usual. 

 

It was beautiful. The most beautiful song his bird ever produced. Soft and yielding. Dramatic yet not overly so. Meek, apologetic, and most importantly //obedient.// 

 

The music was accompanied by soft sobs and sniffles but  Papyrus closed his eye sockets, basking in the glory of his achievement. His little bird was trainable after all. All he needed was to inflict a little pain and patience with his monster.

As the song died down, he looked down at his little bird. The smaller monster had huddled into himself, silently sobbing.  Papyrus’ eyes fell upon the red tresses of silk that line his pet’s pale bones. He truly looked gorgeous in such a lavish gown. Something stirred inside Papyrus at that moment. Beyond singing his pet had no redeemable qualities. He cursed, he cried, he sniveled and begged… but maybe Papyrus could find a new way to play with his pet.

Papyrus was no longer interested in song; he stood from his chair and unlocked the cage door to  cradle the trembling mandible in his free hand. The small skeleton stared up at him, eyes wide and red-rimmed from crying; dark tear streaks ran down both cheek bones.

 

"You’re disgusting.” He whispered, low and husky, as he bent down to chastely kiss the sweet little bird. “But you’re mine.” 

 

He only briefly touched teeth when he felt trembling arms pushing softly against his lapels. Small whimpers accompanied the almost desperate scratching and pushing, but Papyrus would not yield. His slender arms reached to wrap the frail body around his hip The monster made to sit in his lap, only had to lean up into his touch to feel the warmth of his mouth. Papyrus stirred the soul in his palm, trying to coax a magic appendage to coalesce.

The tiny soul beat rapidly in his hand, emanating an intense fear and some other emotion he could not grasp. Though, as waning seconds started to meld into an rubato, Papyrus noticed the slick of the soul constricting into waves of pleasure. Sans began to moan, tasting and lapping at the intrusion with his own summoned tongue almost giving into the warmth through his bones but separated for air briefly to push back against the others broad chest. He didn't want this. 

 

He looks up to see that hungry look in  his captor's eyes…. Sans knew that expression.  He immediately clenched his hands into the frills of his dress, desperate to try and hide his body from Papyrus but the other was already upon him, pulling Sans’ small frame into his lap.

 

"Don't test me today.”  he warned the delicate creature in his arms, but that did not soothe the monster at all, it only served to increase his almost desperate struggling. His sobs became more pronounced and the soul mimicked a rabbit's heartbeat.

 

Papyrus had to use force in order to keep the smaller monster in check. Annoyance crept into his tone as he spoke in a low harsh whisper, "Stop struggling or I’ll squeeze."

 

The smaller monsters fell limp in his arms. His eyes snapped to the soul still in Papyrus’ grip. As much as he hated this treatment… pain was something he had little tolerance of. He took a shallow breathe and let himself be guided by the larger one’s calloused hands.

Sans’ eyes screwed shut around his tears as if he could blot out the experience if he couldn't see it. However, when Papyrus spread the smaller skeleton's legs apart, he couldn't help the memories that flooded in from the back of his mind, filling him with panic.

 

His  mind flit to the last time he had been displayed like this to another. That desperate look of an unquenchable need was reflected in that other monster’s steel eyes who would tie him to his bedside and made the long nights full of pain and, even though the other was of fire, he was anything but warm. He was sporadic, chaotic, quick to anger, and always looking for new ways to humiliate sans- Eye sockets snapped open and the skeleton began thrashing against him, pushing, scratching, yelling, "NonononoNONO! Please! I'll be good! I'll sing! Please don't- I can't- Plea-"

  
Papyrus grabbed the monster’s skull with both hands and began gently wiping the tears away, “Shhh, shhh. It’s not going to hurt you as long as you do as I say.”

  
The smaller skeleton ceased his struggles, sobbing silently as he turned his head away from Papyrus. Sans didn’t believe a word the other said; after all, that’s what they all say, but he knew what would happen if he didn’t behave.  

 

Papyrus lifted the dress, marveling at the scarred hip bones. Papyrus felt something in his chest. Something foreign and unknown as he looked at the petite bones before him. 

 

//How could one as great as himself not notice how beautiful this creature was before?    
  
He bent forward to kiss the trembling femur when a loud ringtone stole his attention. He cursed and reached down to his pants, where sans was sure he was undoing his belt. His breath sped up, anxiety swelling in his gut before papyrus produced a small liquorish colored cell phone and pulled it up to his ear.

 

“What?” He hissed, crass and annoyed.

 

“I’m disappointed, Papyrus. You are usually so happy to greet me,” purred the other end.

 

“Ahhhh, hello,friend,” he exclaimed with a false enthusiasm. “What can I do for you?”   
  


As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the smaller skeleton tense beneath him, face flushed red. How interesting, but he couldn’t explore the matter further. He had other business to attend to. 

 

“About the offer that I proposed.”  

 

Papyrus marveled at the bare pelvis one last time before he replaced the skirt and got up to his feet, “Yes, I am still in the midst of gathering all the materials… these things have to be shipped overseas.”

 

Without another glance at the smaller skeleton, he locked the cage and walked out of the room, taking the soul with him. Sans didn't bother to fight, he knew he can’t do anything more than beg and the other wouldn’t be inclined to listen. 

 

Sans curled into a ball, sobs rippling through his body. It was a close call, but he knew that it wouldn’t end there. There will be other nights. Other terrible, cruel nights where he couldn’t escape his fate.

 

As the sobs began to die down, he sighed, feeling the emptiness wash over him. Now he was without his soul, the entire world around him felt strangely empty. He grasped his rib cage, trying to soothe what was not there. 

 

He opened his mouth for a song only to snap it shut. Songs were no longer a comfort to him. Another thing the ‘master’ took away. 

 

He cradled his knees to his chest. It felt cold in the warm room.

 

\-----

Papyrus strolled down the hall at a leisurely pace, “How about coming to my home Friday evening for a chat?”

 

“I don’t object,” the other replied. Papyrus smiled to himself. He’d have to inform the maids to make the necessary arrangements. Upon entering his bedroom, he shifted the phone into the crook of his neck.

 

“So what times are you available?” Papyrus asked while opening the top drawer to his desk, pulling out a clear, cylindrical device. It was decently sized with a mechanical lid and base. The perfect thing for holding souls. It was a simple purchase he made after hearing of the bird’s actions. He just couldn’t allow that to happen under his roof.

 

“My schedule is full for the majority of the day,” the voice on the other end mused, “how about six in the evening?”

 

“That’s acceptable,” He felt the soul twitch in his hands. It was trying to go back to the chest of the petite skeleton in the other room. So he quickly opened the device. 

 

He nudged the soul inside, careful of its hp as he placed the small soul in the containment device, screwed the lid on and fixed some settings so it could easily hold the soul. 

 

“Alright then,” said the caller. “It’s agreed.”

 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Grillby.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

He gently placed his phone on the desk and lifted the soul in it’s container. 

 

Souls were always beautiful. It pulsed and quivered with the fear and panic the other must be experiencing. A few cracks and scratches embedded the soft material. No doubt they were from past experiences. They were too old to be anything recent but they way the curved scars wound themselves around the surface looked like a map. Papyrus found himself getting lost in the intersecting lines and angles.

 

He took one last look at the soul. He felt a sense of pride in knowing he had complete control once again. It was his song bird, and no one could take it from him. 

  
It was his.


	10. Idle chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload and continue the story on A03 and tumblr. We will upload every monday on Tumblr. Please check it out and send us support, feedback, or asks.

 

Papyrus entered the study in the wee hours of dawn with a small platter of deviled eggs and sweet buns in one hand and the single gold key in the other. He was quiet while opening and closing the door, hoping not to elicit any screams so early today from his sudden visit. The last time he had left the monster, his prisoner was crying in the fetal position and, though papyrus had become quite accustomed to the others tiny hiccups and whimpers, he didn't want to start today off on such a bad note. He was in quite a giddy mood, actually. Today he wanted to take his pet out for a walk.

 

He closed the door gently, pressing them together with a soft click and turned to face his song bird when he found… the monster was already awake. Like a true bird, his pet awoke at the crack of dawn, his back was turned towards his captor and his eyes were focused on the small glow of light from the window.

 

He coughed into his sleeve, deciding to make his presence known. The petite monster did not take it well. He flinched all at once, bumping his head on the iron bars as he tried to whip his head around. His eyes are puffy, like he’d been crying all night. Despite the weak meager look on his face, something emanated from that small frame. Defiance.

 

“You’re b...back.” The words echoed in the study. “I’m not going to sing for you anymore… not until you make some changes! I’m a monster not a ..p..pet, and I think I d..dd..deserve some rights?” 

 

Papyrus raised a brow, this wasn't a question as much as an affirmation to the other. He did not expect this rebellious attitude this morning, but Papyrus humored the smaller monster. 

 

“Like?” Papyrus tuted his teeth together. “Do you mean rent free living space? Or perhaps you mean hot food delivered by your bedside? “ He jutted his chin out towards the tray in his hands to make his point. Both knew that Sans’ next words might decide whether that tray is given to him or tossed in the trash. Sans swallowed, trying his best to bite back his fear while still trying to make his point.

 

“G-g-give me back my s-soul.”

  
“No,” Papyrus smiled, amused at his bird’s courage.

 

The smaller monsters staggered as if he was not expecting such a blunt denial, but he quickly regained his composure.

 

“P-p-personal items, then,” Sans decided, meekly. “If I am made to stay in this cage.”

 

“HA.” Papyrus almost snorted. “Shall I put a mirror up there? I hear birds like shiny shit, or would you rather look at your reflection from-”

 

“Hey! I’ve had it with your treatment!” Sans interrupted, he was on the verge of tears but for once his words were refined and clear without his stutter. “I’m not an animal! I’m not your pet! I hate sleeping on the damn floor! At least give me proper bedding or clothing that isn't always laced with frills and ribbons! I’m trapped in a goddamn library and I can't read any books! I want something to do then just waiting here every fucking day!”

 

“Mind your tone-” Papyrus snarls.

 

“Tone? Tone!? That's all you fucking care about. RIGHT? How well I sing for you! You’re so obsessed about that stupid song you come in and beat me for a shitty lullaby! Do you know how warped and fucked up you are? I WANT FUCKING OUT!” He inhaled a long breath and stared openly at the other, afraid of blinking. His words were spoken with rehearsed practiced and knowing how long he’s spent in this room, he probably has.

 

A silence reverberated around the room and Sans shook in place, sudden fear gripping him as he realized his entire internal conflict had been laid bare for the other. He had cursed and insulted the other personally. He just knew the other was going to hit him again, but he needed to speak he needed to get it of his chest before he completely lost his will to fight back. Slack jawed, breathing shallowly, he waited with baited breath for the skeletons response.

 

“Yes, I’ve noticed you're getting thick around the thighs. I thought I’d take you for a walk today.”

 

_That's it? A lame fat insult and … wait. Did he just say we’re going for a walk? Outside?_

 

Sans sat back down on his heels and tightened his jaw. Going outside... was unbelievable. He wanted so eagerly to stretch his legs and leave this prison. If he could get on the monsters good side, not run and show his obedience, maybe he could even make this a routine. He nodded his head slowly. Then quicker as if eager to go.

 

Papyrus approached the cage and put down the meal outside the bars. He waited for his bird to shuffle beside him before he hand fed him through the metal bars. Breakfast was in silence. It always was… but now without his question answered; the silence was unbearable . He wanted to know if he would be allowed out but he couldn't ask. Not yet, the other skeleton wasn’t done in this morning's musings. … He’d have to bide his time and wait for the answer.

“Do you know why I keep you pet?”  The abrupt words broke through Sans’ subconscious, in his surprise he spat up an egg onto his dress. He made to bow his head and lick it off, much to the others disgust. “Well it certainly isn't for your table manners…”

 

Sans smirked a little at that. For once, the other was talking to him, and without the threat of beating or askance of music. It felt like… a real conversation.

 

“My song?” Sans could practically roll his eyes. Such an answer left him confused. It certainly wasn't normal to kidnap monsters to sing. He knew that for sure. None of his previous owners had thought that anyhow.

 

“... Yes. Do you know why?” 

 

Sans shook his head, a fork enters his vision and he opens his mouth willingly to accept a small bite before his captor started to reminisce.  “Lullabies were rare in the underground… in a place of kill or be killed, parents had often opted to leave behind their offspring in order to seek resources for themselves. Baggage made you slow, children made monsters vulnerable. ”

 

“Yeah… I know. I’m not a kid, I wasn't born on the surface either. “

 

“Oh? but you’re so small?” Sans flinched. “How old are you pet?” Another forkful was stuffed in his mouth before he has a chance to answer.

 

“39” 

 

“Oh? He would have been the same age...“ He mumbled to himself. Before Sans could ask, another forkful was pressed against his teeth. “Lullabies were rare growing up… and until recently I’ve found the only thing that helps me sleep is a hard day's work or alcohol…. Song, my dear pet, is the only reason I keep you. Wouldn't it be a shame if you refused to sing for me? I wonder what I would do…”  an empty fork circled menacingly around Sans’ eyes.  He shut his jaw and stayed frozen in place, afraid to make any sudden movements.

 

“Of course,” The fork lingered in his vision. “If you’re only asking for materialistic items… I can be so inclined as to oblige with your request. I’m generous like that.”

 

“... generous.” Sans huffed. His sarcasm was not missed by the other and he changed his attitude to convey some appreciation before he is scolded. “T… thank you… master.”  Had he ever learned this monster's name before? The terms jailor or kidnapper seemed more appropriate, but Sans knew how to win over a creep’s inflated ego.

 

“Now, now...I am not your master. We have a working relationship, don’t we?” Papyrus smirked. “Call me boss,” The fork returned to the plate and Sans breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded his head quickly, repeating the name.  

 

Papyrus chuckled. “And here I thought you were a songbird… but it turns out you're simply a parrot.”

 

“A parrot?”

  
A dark chuckle escaped from Papyrus. “Yes, exactly like that.” 


	11. Borrowed Soles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload and continue the story on A03 and tumblr. We will upload every Monday on Tumblr. Please check it out and send us support, feedback, or asks.

Sans felt a shiver run through his spine. His eyes followed his captors intense stare. Sans flushed darkly under his captor’s unwavering gaze. He knew what that expression, he’d seen it before countless times.He hated that look, but he wanted so desperately to go outside… would he consider stooping to that level? He had no control of his situation. Hell, his very essence was out of his control but if the game was already rigged, he should at least play what few cards he has right?

“Why so silent, little bird?” Sans flinched. He fidgeted with his skirts, trying to focus his attention on something else.  He just couldn’t  bring himself to ask such a thing out loud. He shakes his head quickly, not wanting to provoke the idea any further. Papyrus smirked, drinking in his bird’s sudden shyness. It is clear from the  growing red look on his face that his mind is in the gutter.

“I had planned short walk in the garden, ” Papyrus starts “but if you’d rather we can take a short walk to my bedroom as well.”

The little hope Sans had to finally get to go outside had dropped heavily in his throat. He looked away to hide his humiliation. Anything was favorable than this cramped cage, right? He bit his inner lip, he had to take that chance. Who knows when his captor would be in such a good mood again?  The weeks of abuse were only alleviated on a whim to take his pet on a walk. Sans couldn’t afford to fuck this up. He bows his head, avoiding eye contact and speaks with reverence.   “Oh…. thank you…. Boss.”

If his captor had noticed the trepidation in his voice, he did not say anything. Instead he reached over and unclasped the thick chains. Each one clattered to the floor with a heavy thunk. Sans blinked, feeling the sudden weight blessedly released from his wrists. He rubbed the raw red bones, having had not soothed them in a long time. Papyrus reached out to touch them, noting how the smaller monster flinched. He rubbed his magic into them, gently healing the red bruises the chains had left behind.

“Next time you are hurt… you will do well to tell me. Understood?”

“Why bother?” Sans let it slip out, immediately regretting his words. He jolted back in place, straightening his spine and tried to come up with an excuse before Papyrus leaned into his personal space, breath hot on his neck.

“Because I hate it when my property is damaged.”  Sans shuddered, the red on his face shone even brighter as horror filled his tiny form. Papyrus leaned back, still holding Sans’ hands in his own and rubs circles into the healed over wounds. “When I break you it’s different. Monsters can control their intent… I’d never dust my song bird. Wind, chains and cold, on the other hand, have no such control over intent. This small bruise could have been worse…” He kisses the palm of Sans hand. “And no one breaks you but me. Isn’t that right, my sweet bird?”

Sans bites his teeth together, a mixed sensation of fear and arousal swept through him.

He nodded vehemently, whatever hellhole he was trapped in walking elsewhere was still a chance for esca-

“And don’t even think about escaping,” Sans felt a sudden pull on his clavicle and was yanked right in front of the others hollow eyes.  “I own you, body and soul. Don’t forget it.”

Sans swallowed, his eye lights trembling before the other’s cold stare. Satisfied, his captor dropped him, stood and opened the cage’s gate. Just like that. Sans was free.

Well, he wasn’t ‘free’. Not yet. Even if he was free from the chains,his magic was still dampened by the choking device on his neck and his soul was still in his captor’s hands. The cold emptiness in his center was just a shallow reminder. Still, he would be able to go outside this room, even for a little while.

He stood up…on shaky legs and promptly fell into his captor’s awaiting arms. Sans flushed crimson, right, he hadn’t walked for days. He cursed at himself,  of course his legs would stop working at the most inopportune time.

His captor wrapped his arms around Sans and help him steadily to his feet. It took him several minutes to adjust. Sans’ legs were all pins and needles, worn again and again by the constant cracking and re-healing trauma he had suffered. Neither say anything about the awkward exchange over the last few weeks, but Sans’ curses the chivalrous bastard who now treated him like a china doll. Where was that with such tender patience and concern when his jailor had broken the legs, huh?

By the time the ordeal was over, Sans was as red as a tomato, humiliation replaced by anger. Still, he offers a meek thanks to the one who has held him until he gained his balance.  “th-thank you, b-boss.” Papyrus only snickered when he heard his bird’s stuttering response, no other words were shared as they left the study.

Slowly, they walked through the large house. Sans managed to walk without having to cling to the taller skeleton and, in his molasses movement, tried his best to memorize the layout. Each hall had cookie cutter doors and windows. The winding hallways, begun to blur together after a while. He hoped he could recall the layout clearer later, when he would make his escape.

It took them a while but they eventually managed to make it to a large set of ornate glass doors which lead outside. If Sans still had his soul, it would have raced a million miles per second. He was nervous, heck, he was panicked. He truly had no idea what to expect but seeing the front yard instead of a bedroom was a relief.

“I told you we would walk in the garden.” Papyrus chuckled. They both stood before the door. Papyrus placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder, and gave it a reminding squeeze. He looked thoroughly amused at the others expression, his tease was something Sans had taken too literal. He didn’t think the other was leading him on. So now he tried to think of something to wrap his paranoia around. Something to blame his nerves on so he didn’t look so freaked out for no reason.

“I um… I don’t have any shoes.”

“Are you kidding me?” Papyrus almost laughed.

Sans looked away, it was a shitty excuse and he knew it. Honestly though, he didn’t like the fact that he didn’t have shoes. Even as a homeless monster he had scavenged a pair in the trash and it had saved his sole the worst of frostbite and callous. Since arriving here he hadn’t given it a second thought that his old clothing was probably trashed. He considered that this may be his only chance to get a pair.

_Pathetic_  Papyrus thought. But he was in a good mood so he simply turned his head and gestured to one of his maids.

“My bird is in need of shoes,” He declared. He spoke with such bravado that the maid didn’t even question him. She took one look at the smaller monster and walked over to him… and began shedding her shoes.

Sans stared, perplexed, until he flushed a thick shade of crimson. Realization hitting him all at once. He spun to Papyrus in outright disbelief, “I’m not going to wear her shoes! Thats … wrong. What will she wear then?”  Sans looks down at the maid, apologetic. Then up at the slender skeleton who rolled his eyes at the question. It looked as if Sans is the one who was odd for even asking. This situation seemed normal to them both. Sans stared dumbfounded, “You can’t make me w-!”

“If you don’t put those shoes on in the next minute, I swear I will drag you outside.”

Without further mishap, he hurriedly stuffed his feet into the woman’s heels. “There!” he bit back his tongue, “fi-fits perfectly, b..boss!” Papyrus smiled, satisfied at how quickly his bird behaved. He then straightened his posture and simply walked out the door.

Sans tried his best to follow after him but he started to trip over his own feet. He waved his arms out sporadically, trying to regain his balance. He kept his eyes fixated down, afraid of falling, but when he looked up he was greeted by the disorienting sight of the world three inches taller.

He paced himself, looking back down, glad the ground did not move. For now the boss didn’t mind his slow moving pace and instead slipped an arm around his waist to aid in his support. Sans couldn’t help but be thankful for his Boss’ good mood.

_But how long would it last?_


	12. Raptured Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload and continue the story on A03 and tumblr. We will upload every monday on Tumblr. Please check it out and send us support, feedback, or asks.

This had to be the single largest garden Sans had ever stepped through. It was larger than a city block and full of blossoming life. Flowering roses and petunias lined the path and a dozen other species of flowers and herbs he couldn’t name dotted the landscape in a pleasing criss cross around the winding brick path. Exotic trees bearing strangely colored fruit bordered every sharp turn. Inwardly, Sans wondered how much it would cost to accommodate such an unnecessary lavish garden. 

 

The two skeletons wandered through the garden. One walked with grace and the other wandered clumsily behind, shuffling in small steps to avoid tripping in the overly large heels.

 

They walked in almost absolute silence. A few birds chirped in a tree nearby, a few insects dauddled around exotic flowers that lay around them, and Papyrus’ own bird let out a curse every few steps as he barely caught himself from tripping. 

 

Papyrus smiled as he saw his bird struggling to walk. He knew those shoes were too awkward for his bird to walk in comfortably. Every time they stepped off the brick path the heels would sink into the soil. Watching his bird was a welcome distraction from the boring stroll, especially when his bird would flush so prettily when he was embarrassed.

 

Sans didn’t like how pathetic his stumbling made him look. It didn’t help that his captor found it amusing. So every time he tripped, he’d look away to avoid his captor’s gaze.

 

The scenery was a bright contrast to the manor, but none of that reached Sans. When he wasn’t tripping over himself, he was being reminded that no matter what he did, or how close he got, he was still trapped under the taller skeleton’s control. The cold feeling in his chest lingered in the warmth of the sunlight. 

 

Papyrus noticed, of course. Maybe Sans didn’t realize the little things he did when he had these thoughts. Although Papyrus didn’t exactly know what went through the little one’s head, he did see the distant look in his bird’s eyes, the wringing of his hands, the slight upturn of his brow bones.

 

Once Papyrus caught him in that mood, he abruptly poked the back his head, causing the smaller one to fall flat on his face. 

 

Sans immediately pushed himself up and glare at his captor.

 

“What did you do that for?” He spat at Papyrus.

 

Papyrus simply smirked. Sans turned away from him, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Papyrus leaned down, picked him up, and simply placed him on his feet.. 

 

Sans stood for a moment, collecting himself before muttering a quiet “Thank you, Boss.”

 

Papyrus smiled at Sans. “Come.” He said and beckoned him to follow. Sans did, of course, lagging behind ever so slightly. 

 

They soon came to a fairly large fountain. One could guess it was made of marble. The white stone was wonderfully accented by gray and black swirls. Water gently flowed from a few openings near the top of the intricate fountain. The calm flow helped complete the surreal feeling around them. 

 

Papyrus took a seat on the ledge and motioned Sans to sit beside him. Of course, Sans followed suit. He was happy that he didn’t have to walk in the death traps that encased his feet.

“Pet, look around you,” his captor spread his arms around the garden landscape, “Have you ever seen an estate as grand as this? ”

 

Sans placed his hands on his lap; he'd seen lavish waste of money before, but he couldn't say so. Instead he spoke meekly, “No boss.”

 

“Well, my pet, this is no small feat, first you have to purchase a great deal of land for a large sum. Then you have to hire a landscape designer to design the perfect garden, to my wishes of course, and they come at no small price. Finally you have to hire gardeners to constantly maintain the garden to its fullest capacity,” he turned away from his garden to face Sans, “do you know why I do so my little bird?”

 

“No, Boss.”

 

“Power. Wealth is the means, yes, but to use it so lavishly on nonsense such as this; it's a display of power. I have power over this world, just as I have power over my subjects, just as I have power over you, “ Papyrus rose to his feet, “come, pet, we shall head back to the estate.”

 

Sans reluctantly rose to his feet, only to catch his heel on the skirt of his dress. Before he could register what was happening, he was tumbling backwards into the fountain.

 

He cried out as icy cold water encased his body, soaking through his dress and into the marrow of his bones. He shivered, frantically splashing in an effort to stand, but in the slippery tangle of his puffy wet skirts, he was unable to lift himself out of the freezing water.

 

All the while, his captor stood, chuckling at his pet’s misfortune, “do you need assistance, my little bird. Or shall I call you a duck?”

 

Sans flushed crimson, struggles beginning anew, but in the tangle, he was unable to break free. After minutes of constant struggle, his strength greatly waned and he began panting softly. It did not help that his soul was not there to replenish him with any magic he was losing in the struggle. Fear began to set in as he found himself weakening from the effort.

 

“Get me out of here!” He shouted through his struggling. When no help came to meet him, he screamed, “Boss, please!”

 

Arms wrapped around his small frame, gently pulling him out of the fountain, but in his panic, he thrashed, pushing the much larger form into the fountain with him. He grasped the now wet suit in a death grip. 

 

_Shit shit shit!_

 

Sans screamed in his head, he was going to be punished for this for sure.

 

He braced himself for the blow… That never came. Instead the arms wrapped around him again, pulling him out of the ice cold grip of the water. He expected to be thrown in the floor but instead, his feet never touched ground.

  
His captor carried him back to the estate.


	13. Forest of Lamentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload and continue the story on A03 and tumblr. We will upload every monday on Tumblr. Please check it out and send us support, feedback, or asks.

He shivered in his captor’s hold, flushing hard, “I-I-I'm fine now, Boss, you can let me go.” If his captor heard him, he was resolutely ignored. Sans frowned, struggling the taller skeleton’s grasp, “Boss-”

 

“Quiet, pet,” the taller warned, tightening his hold.

 

Sans stopped his struggles immediately, allowing his captor to carry him into the hall. He hid his face in the wet suit, not wanting to see the passing maids’ snickers. It wasn't until his captor stopped moving did he peek his head around. 

 

They were in a room with a bed, the bed he had slept in when he was recovering from his illness. A chill fell down his spine. His captor gently placed Sans on his feet before fiddling with the lace at his back.

 

Sans started, darting aside, “what the fuck are you doing?”

 

“We need to change clothes, unless you want to stay in that wet dress.”

 

Sans froze, caught in a moment of indecision. On one hand, he swore he was going freeze if he didn't take the damn dress off. On the other hand… he was completely nude under the dress and he didn't want to give the bastard a show.  Unless...

 

He turned to peek at his captor, to find him gone, tucked away in the walk in closet. 

 

Sans gave a small sigh of relief and began to peel back his frills and lace. It took fifteen minutes to undo the knotted bow behind him and another five minutes to loosen the damn lace. He knitted his brows and cursed as he worked the wet lace out of their sockets, letting out a relieved sigh when he freed the lace from the dress. 

 

He was about peel his arms from the wet sleeves when he looked up and flushed. His captor stood before him, completely nude. Sans found his eyes wandering over the skeletal form. Handsome, strong, formidable; these were words that matched this skeleton perfectly. As he raised his eyes over to the face, he saw two eyelights watching him hungrily.

 

“Nice view.” His captor eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

 

Sans spluttered, quickly pulling the soaked dress over his body, “D-do you mind?!”

 

“You cannot order me around, pet; we’ve already established who is in control.” 

 

Sans flinched back as the other took several long strides towards him. 

 

“Now strip,” the taller skeleton hissed, low and dangerous.

 

Sans eye lights shook as he stared up into those cruel, unmoving eyes. 

 

His captor was not shy with his punishments. Sans was certain if he didn’t do as he was told, he would face dire consequences. 

 

_well_ , he told himself, a stifled sob sinking thickly in his throat, _you are not unfamiliar with this treatment._

 

Slowly, he complied, peeling the wet fabric from his bones, hoping against hope that a maid would spring in and interrupt before he finished. As always, this never happened. He let the dress fall to the floor, revealing his own scarred body. He made a move to cover his soaked body when two large hands pulled his own away. 

 

“Beautiful,” the other marveled reverently, staring at him as if he were staring at a marble sculpture, “Mine.”

 

Sans could feel the tears welling up in his eye sockets. He knew what was going to happen next and he could do nothing to stop it.    
  
“Come here,” the Papyrus whispered, pulling the smaller skeleton flush against his chest, “I will make you mine.”

 

Sans began shaking, tears flowing freely down his face. Against his volition, whimpers stuttering out of his mouth, “P-please, I-I-I-”

 

“Shhh,” Papyrus placed a kiss on Sans’ forehead, “It won’t hurt if you do as I say.”

 

Whimpers became choked sobs as Sans was guided to the bed, facing away from the taller skeleton. When he was bent over the plush surface, he began struggling against the hands holding him down.

 

“NO! NO! Don’t fucking touch me!” He snarled at the towering form when a sharp slap cut his jaw, sending his head spinning.

 

The taller skeleton bent over to whisper in his pet’s ear, “I could have you two ways, bound and beaten or painless and willing. What will it be?”

 

“Fuck you!” He cried, spitting at his captor’s face.

 

There was long silence as the shadowed face of his captor stared down at him. After a moment’s pause, his captor snarled back, “As you wish.”

 

_I fucked up,_ he thought closing his eyes, waiting for the familiar pounding pain to begin. But nothing happened. Instead a large hand began rubbing the tears out of his eyes as the other suddenly inserted itself in his pelvic inlet. 

 

A sharp moan escaped involuntarily between the stifled sobs, confusing Sans utterly.

 

“Wh-wh-what ar- ahhhh- are you doing?” He gasped between breaths.

 

Instead of answering, his captor thrust another phalange into the inlet, causing him to cry out in surprise. Realization dawned on Sans. His captor was trying to get him aroused, to get him partial to the rape. He hid his face in his arm bone, biting down on the soft gasps as dripping magic began to form in his pelvic inlet.

 

“Such a good little bird,” his captor whispered as a third and fourth phalange inserted itself into the pelvis. Sans whined as the phalanges pulled out, leaving an emptiness behind. 

 

His eyes flew open as he felt something poke his coccyx. It was large and thick. That wasn’t going to fit inside him.    
  
“Wa-Wait-” He cried before it slammed into him without warning, filling him deeply. He screamed, closing his eye sockets against the pain. But he was given no pause before the other began thrusting into him at a quickening pace.    
  
“Such a beautiful voice,” The taller skeleton whispered, pinning Sans’ arms above him, “let’s hear more of it, shall we?”

 

Sans bit his mouth, not wanting to give the asshole the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but the resolution soon crumbled as soon as the hard painful thrusts began reaching deeper inside, splitting him in two. He screamed until his voice grew hoarse; mind reeling from the pain. 

 

“Yes. Sing for me, my little bird,” Papyrus whispered between pants, “Sing.”

 

But Sans couldn’t hear him, too preoccupied with the pain for cognitive thought. _Let it be over soon_ , he repeated the mantra over and over again, tears pouring out freely in closed eye sockets, _please, let it be over soon._

 

With another hard thrust, Sans cried out as the other grunted, pouring magic and seed into him. As the magic dissipated inside of him, the taller skeleton let go of his arms, but Sans made no movement. He stayed perched on the bed, frozen, eyes lights dull. 

 

Papyrus reached over to kiss the top of his head, “You did well, my dove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, as you may notice caged bird is on ch 13/15 but this is not the 'end' of the story.  
> This is simply the end of the story that Eunoria, Victoria, and SaJe wrote together. 
> 
> For a change in the comments. Please add somethings you would like to see in chapter 16 onward- when the series continues with new guest writers. If you have an idea, feel free to speak up. Saje will answer your questions now on A03 or tumblr. 
> 
> Finally, Thank you everyone for the beautiful art you had drawn for Eunoria when we started this project in November. Your art was an inspiration to us. Each time we saw the tag 'caged bird au' it had us squealing at your beautiful artwork. Thank you for your support. I hope that moving forward we can match your expectations.


	14. Past Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload and continue the story on A03 and tumblr. We will upload every monday on Tumblr. Please check it out and send us support, feedback, or asks.

The air in the bathroom was hot and humid. Papyrus insisted on giving the smaller of the two a bath, claiming how he couldn’t just go back with the remnants of their activities still covering his small frame.

But all Sans wanted to do was sleep. He just wanted to go and forget everything. He didn’t want this again, but Sans really wasn’t in the mindset to tell his boss ‘No.’

So there he lay, in the warm tub, as Papyrus gently washed him. Sans just let Papyrus do what he wanted.

Papyrus gently washed the bones, thinking about the few things his pet had requested earlier in the day. He contemplated on giving him a blanket, possibly a few pillows. He didn't truly have time to come up with something elaborate. But he'd surely add it to the list.

His mind wandered as he stared aimlessly at the other, tried his best not to look at him. As silence rang between then, neither of them noticed the minutes quickly ticking past them. Soon, steam no longer clung in the air and the water started to become cold. 

With a sigh, Papyrus drained the tub.

Sans made no effort to exit the porcelain that surrounded him. His limbs didn't want to do anything just as badly as he didn't. Papyrus grunted in annoyance as he came to his own conclusion that his bird seemed to be spacing out.

“I thought you were an adult,” Papyrus complained as he hoisted Sans out of the tub, setting him carefully on his feet. 

“Sorry, boss,” Sans muttered. He found it almost difficult to stay standing. His legs felt weak and wobbly, yet he managed to stay upright. Papyrus sighed once again as he turned to walk away, heading in the direction of a cabinet that was just a mere foot away from him. 

Sans looked over to a mirror that rested on the wall beside them. The full length mirror reflected the entirety of Sans’ body. He didn’t want to look, but something inside him urged him to do so. Maybe it was an attempt to remember something. To bring his mind from this reality. To bring it back to a time before the scars. Before the mistreatment. He turned to face it and took a step closer.

His eyes traced along his reflection. He barely served to remember himself or who he was. As his eyes danced across the scars, he tried to remember what the once perfect bones looked like before the markings that plagued him. He started with his feet and moved up slowly, trying to piece together the skeleton he was. 

Once his eyes made it to his waist, his hand too, ghosted over his body, as if guiding his vision. Leading it up to his ribs, then to his sternum, only to pause when his fingers hovered over his checks.

He leaned closer, brushing his fingers over the sight to be sure what he saw was actually there. He racked through his mind almost desperately, trying to remember when he happened to get the letter P engraved on his collar. 

“I see you’ve finally noticed my work,” Papyrus said with a large amount of satisfaction as he entered the view of the mirror behind Sans. He placed his large hands on Sans’ shoulders. Sans flinched under the sudden touch.

“Y-you did that?” Sans asked, worry laced his voice between stutters. “W-when?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just know it’s there because you belong to me. No one else.”

Sans swallowed almost audibly. After a moment of silence, Papyrus draped a white towel over Sans and started to dry him off. Sans just stood there. His mind raced. He couldn't help but imagine what other things were done to him without him knowing. 

\-----

Sans had been dressed in frills once again, much to his displeasure. Yet he did not protest as he was laced up into his newest Victorian dress. In the room where his cage rested, he sat in a chair next to Papyrus, while a maid laid Papyrus’ own blankets upon the floor of the cage and a few pillows around the edge. 

“Will this do?” Papyrus asked when the maid finished.

“Yes b..boss, thank you.” Sans responded, quietly, obediently. 

“Good,” Papyrus said, dismissing the maid with a simple gesture. He then lead Sans into his cage, sat him down, and reattached the chains without saying a word. The familiar chains felt heavier on Sans’ frail wrists than they should have.

Sans sighed heavily. He felt like he’d lost. He felt like an empty vessel. Well, probably because he basically he was. The only feeling he had left from his soul was the pulling feeling that he experienced. It was the small magical heart trying to pull him closer, in an attempt to bring him closer. It just wanted to go back where it belonged. Sans had very little ideas as to where it may be. Though, he might be able to find it just by the pulling sensation he felt when it seemed he drew near. Pulling him to his essence.

“I’ll be back,” Papyrus said as he closed the door to the cage. Sans didn’t look at him. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Papyrus sighed and exited the room. Sans simply curled in on himself, wanting nothing more than to just disappear and forget.

\---------

//He laid there, used and disheveled. A hot breath caressed his cheeks, “You did well today, made the client happy. Ready for your reward?”

He was never ready, never wanted this ‘reward,’ but, with glassy dull eyes, he calmly nodded his head.

“Good boy.”

He shut his watery eyes as he gripped the chains around his arms tight, waiting for the pain to come-//

He screamed, eyes grew wide as he started out of the soft sweaty sheets. He brought his sweaty palms to his face when realized, //the sheets were drenched.

Panic began to wrack his mind. He could remember the first time he’d gotten a proper bed to sleep on and had wet the bed in his sleep. His master, fire and brimstone, had given him a proper punishment-

Hot tears slid down his face. He shivered from the gruesome nightmares. He was going to get it in the morning. A beating would be the least of his worries.

He shifted, trying to pry himself from his sweat filled bedding. It felt unusually plush in his shaking hands. He wanted to fling them from the bed, blame the bed for his mistakes. Maybe he could hide the evidence, turn the blanket around to the other side and-

Sans jumped as a door slammed open and a tall figure stomped in with three long strides followed by a group of maids, “Pet, are you alright?”

Sans froze on his bed, words tumbling out before he could stop them, “I-I-I can explain! Please! Don’t tell my master! I-I-”   
Hands unlocked the cage and caressed his cheek, “What are you talking about, dove?”

Sans was about to open his mouth, when he saw the outline of a skull in the dim light. A skeleton monster… His eyes widened. Oh, he had escaped and been recaptured by… His vision cleared and he blinked, “B-boss?”

“What happened to your sheets?” His captor exclaimed, face crinkled at the state of the plush blanket.

Sans closed his eyes, waiting for the punishing blow, “B-boss. I-I-I-”

“Maids, can you change the sheets? It smells filthy in here,” his captor ordered. When the maids left, the taller skeleton turned back to Sans, “Who were you talking about, pet?”

“W-w-what? N-no one,” Sans answered shakily.

“Don’t lie to me. You said ‘my master.’ Now who were you talking about.”

Hot hands wrapped itself around his neck; a crackling smile stared down at him. He shook the memory from his head, “Fuck you! I don’t need to tell you anything.”

A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to glare at the taller skeleton, “I own you. I have the right to know.”

“You don’t own shit!” Sans spat into his captor’s face.

 

A maid gasped as she watched the scene unfold. 

Papyrus slowly wiped the spittle from his face, “Servants… Completely disregard what I said before and return to your post.”

“Yes, sir,” The maids answered before leaving the room.

Papyrus grabbed the smaller skeleton by the collar and dragged him forwards, “You will tell me, pet, if not now, then tomorrow. Now, I am exhausted, and your scream destroyed any peace you gave me last night. A song is all I require from you. Now will you comply to my request or do I have to beat a song out of you?”

Sans nodded slowly, eyes never leaving his captors, “yes, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, as you may notice caged bird is on ch 14/15 but this is not the 'end' of the story.  
>  This is simply the end of the story that Eunoria, Victoria, and SaJe wrote together.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the beautiful art you had drawn for Eunoria when we started this project in November. Your art was an inspiration to us. Each time we saw the tag 'caged bird au' it had us squealing at your beautiful artwork. Thank you for your support. I hope that moving forward we can match your expectations.
> 
> For a change in the comments. Please add somethings you would like to see in chapter 16 onward- when the series continues with new guest writers. If you have an idea, feel free to speak up. Saje will answer your questions now on A03 or tumblr.  
> They will find out their brothers,lol. I dont need reminders for that. It will happen on the first chapter. :)


	15. Watery Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caged bird is originally by Eunoriablithe, since leaving we co authors decided to upload and continue the story on A03 and tumblr. This is the last chapter from Eunoria and Victoria who are no longer working on the project. A second part will bring the story to its resolution.

Sans sat in the dimly lit room as his captor slept in an arm chair across the way. After the mishap from before, there was no way Sans was going to sleep without knowing a plan of action.  
   
Sans’ first concerns belonged to getting out of his wet, smelly clothing. But with his restricted arms taking his dress off would be impossible. Plus, the last thing he wanted was to be naked in front of the taller skeleton anyway.  
   
Instead, he tried to think about what the morning held for him.   
   
He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to relive his past by telling that bastard who _he_ was.  
   
Sans shuddered at the thought.   
   
 _//That//_ was the last thing he wanted to think about. So he simply stared at a book case, listening to the taller skeleton’s heavy breathing, and prepared himself for all the ways he'd probably get punished by keeping his trap shut when morning comes.  
   
\----------  
   
Papyrus groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were met with rays of morning light.   
   
His back, neck, his whole body felt unbelievably stiff.   
   
He inhaled deeply for a yawn when it hit him. An indescribable stench filled his nasal cavity causing him to lurch forward. Coughing and gagging at the sudden intrusion of smell he desperately covered his nose with the satin sleeve of his pajamas.  
   
Sans, on the other hand was startled by the sudden reaction pulling him out of his train of thought. Startling him so much he banged the back of his head on the medal bars behind him.   
   
Looking up at the terrifying glare that was being castes at him, Sans couldn't help but feel a little scared.  
   
“Uh, m-morning, Boss,” Sans said with uncertainty.   
   
Papyrus narrowed his glare at the smaller monster. He mentally cursed himself for leaving the room in such a condition. The whole room smelled. He probably did too.   
   
Disgusted, Papyrus stood quickly and silently, causing the smaller skeleton to flinch at his sudden action. He darkly walked over.  
   
“B-Boss?” Sans asked. He expected anger from him but not silent anger. It unnerved him.  
   
Papyrus stood before the cage door, glaring down at Sans.  
   
“You reek,” he said with disgust.  
   
“Well I would’ve changed,” Sans made a small gesture to the chains on his wrists. “But something stopped me.”  
   
“Don't push your privileges,” Papyrus hissed. “Stay put,” he said, making his way out of the room.  
   
“Like I could go anywhere anyway,” Sans mumbled under his breath.   
   
Papyrus froze at the door, glaring at Sans before exiting the room. Sans was left alone once more.   
   
Sans adjusted his posture. His clothes were damp and uncomfortable. The lace scrapped and chafed his bones in the worst ways. All he could do, as he waited for his Boss to return, was fiddle with the horrid fabric so it could sit in a way which was comfortable. But considering the sour mood displayed a moment ago, he wasn’t so sure he’d get something else to wear.  
   
But, this seemed to be the //only// predictable thing about the taller skeleton since he came back into the room with two maids in tow. Each carried a pile of fabric. One set was black and the other was an arrangement of folded reds.   
   
All Sans could do was display his ‘enthusiasm’ for the obvious abundance of frills he’ll probably be stuffed in.   
   
Papyrus walked over and unlocked the door the the golden bars which kept his pet.  
   
“Get up,” Papyrus said. He grimaced as the smell of the small skeleton once again invaded his nasal cavity. “You’re taking another bath.”  
   
Sans shrunk into himself a bit.  
   
“B-but I just t-took one y-yesterday,” Sans started. His nerves started up since he knew a bath would mean he’d be stripped naked. And probably in front of the other. “I really think I don’t need one--”  
   
“You smell like shit,” Papyrus interrupted. “You //are// taking a bath.”  
   
Sans audibly swallowed.   
   
“O-okay,” Sans said, sounding weaker than he wanted too. He //did// want to get clean, but he wasn’t quite confident about being alone with the Boss while being naked //again//.  
   
Papyrus leaned down and fondled with Sans’ shackles. He took them off quietly, setting them down beside Sans.  
   
Sans made a move to get up but his attempts were thwarted by a hand hovering before his face.  
   
“No,” Papyrus said, almost coldly.   
   
“Wait, why?” Sans asked. He almost sounded offended.  
   
“I don’t want you to get that smell all over my house by dragging your feet. //I// shall carry you,” Papyrus said as if it was obvious. He then hoisted Sans into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Then he turned towards the maids who stood at the door. “Shall we?”   
   
“No!” Sans barked, glaring at the taller skeleton. “I told you I don’t need one.”  
   
“Well it seems you don’t get to make that decision anymore,” He snarled as he dug his normally gloved fingers into his shoulder.   
   
Sans shrunk away from the small source of pain. It wasn’t too bad but it was extremely uncomfortable.   
   
They walked through the halls in silence. Sans found no comfort in being brought to the same bathroom as before.   
   
He was placed on the bathroom floor, standing before Papyrus. The maids placed the clothes on a counter and awaited command.  
   
“You two may leave and go clean up after his filth,” Papyrus said to the two while he turned towards Sans. Kneeling, he began to undo the damp frills that clung to the small form.  
   
The second Sans felt the dress start to loosen he snapped at the other.   
   
“NO!” Sans hissed as he moved away with more energy than he’s had in months. He clutched at the dress desperately.  
   
“What is your issue now?” Papyrus sneered.  
   
“You’re not going to fucking touch me!” Sans backed away, pulling tautly at the dress, his only reprieve from being naked.   
   
“You need a bath.”Papyrus argues. He pulls at the dress. A game of tug of war begins, while Sans fights for what little modesty he has left.   
   
“I can bathe myself! Go the fuck away!”  
   
“The fuck is your issue?”  
   
“ _You’re_ my issue!”  
   
“Get over here,” Papyrus stood and moved towards Sans.   
   
“Fuck no!” Sans backed away even further. Sans’ feet snag on some of the loose frills and he promptly falls into the empty tub with a loud thud.  
   
“THE FUCK!” Papyrus moved quickly, scrambling in the direction of the smaller monster.  
   
Sans groaned from the sharp pain that now ripped through his body. His eyes fluttered open. His body was crammed in the tub, legs in the air, and above him was the looming irritation of the taller skeleton.  
   
This to him felt all too familiar. Panic grew furiously in the pit of his stomach. He tried hastily tried to escape the tube. Every attempt added a new level of anxiety.  
   
“Will you stop acting like a child?” Papyrus snarled, his patience thinning.  
   
“Nonono! Get away!” Sans reached out for anything he could. With few items actually rimming the slippery tub, Sans found little to actually help his cause.  
   
“Will you fucking quit!?!” He reached forward at the same time Sans’ boney fingers found a bar of soup which was promptly launched into Papyrus’ eye socket. Papyrus screamed and flew backwards at this new development.  
   
Sans froze. _The fuck did I just do?_ He thought.   
   
With this moment of stillness, Sans pulled himself up slowly, managing to see just over the rim of the porcelain prison. The view before him made his nonexistent stomach twist.  
   
There was the other, who had fallen onto the floor, and radiated a level of anger that was utterly new. Papyrus stared directly at Sans as he pulled the green bar of soap out of his eye. He growled as he crushed the bar in his hand.   
   
Papyrus stood and walked over to the tub. Sans sunk back into the tub.  
   
“Now listen here,” Papyrus said, reaching for the tap. “You are getting a goddamn bath. Right. Now.”  
   
Sans swallowed audibly, staring at the the other’s anger filled eyes. Papyrus turned on the cold water, spraying it right on Sans.  
   
“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Sans yelled, thrashing to get away. Although the cold was going to be hell, he felt that that was going to be the best thing to happen that day.  
   
 **~~~~**  
   
On the floor,Sans writhed in the spray of the cold water. The chill seeped between his bones and made fresh wounds and bruises sting under the jet of water. Papyrus seemed to do so on purpose, aiming for his most sensitive places without remorse. He chased him around the room with the nozzle. At this point,everything except the bathtub was drenched. His pet, refusing to sit silently. Water spilled onto the floor as Sans scrambled to get away but with Papyrus backing up to the only door, shower hose in hand Sans can do little to escape the onslaught of water.  
   
“Cut it the Fuaaac-”  a Jet of water is aimed for his mouth, immediately filling his skull and blinding Sans.  
   
“My lovely dove shouldn’t say ‘Fuck’…” Papyrus hums. “Try again.”  He stops the spray only temporarily. Enough so that Sans can start to compose himself, he just barely forms his eyelight once more as his Boss tuts his teeth together.  
   
“... Cut it out.” Sans grimaces. He grinds his teeth together, careful of his words and yet his spirit to fight hasn't died down in the slightest. “I’m not your fu-! I'm not your toy! I’m not your pet! What the fu-”  
   
“Ah ah ah,” The jet aims at his eye the small flicker of light wanes painfully in and out of existence. “That's twice now… hurts doesn't it? Well too bad. You hit me with a solid bar of soap. So deal with it.”     
   
Sans tries to reach out, as if his boney fingers can do anything to curt the stream of water. He just needs a short enough reprieve to gasp for air before the cruel hose is turned on him again.  
   
He can’t feel the chill of water anymore. He just knows he’s shaking so badly. He yells out, unable to withhold his tongue. “For Fucks sake! Just leave me the fuck alone! What the fuck do you want from me?!  I'm not going to sing shitty music for you or fuck you! I’m not a goddamn pet bird! Get that through your motherfucking skull! I'm gonna Fucking kill you!”  
   
There's a pause in the shower that drenches him. In two easy strides Papyrus is already across the room. With a vice grip he pinches Sans jaw between two fingers and forces the other to look up at him.  
   
“You will address me as Boss.” Papyrus tugs on the jaw, threatening to dislocate it. “And my lovely bird will not speak in such a fowl manner.”  
   
“Heh…” Sans cough ups a little water in his laugh.  Its surprising to hear his giddy laugh, even as broken as it was Papyrus still raises a curious brow as to what was so funny in this situation.   
   
He ignores it, taps the side of the jaw as if to tempt fate.  Just a small pull would make Sans scream in agony, but Papyrus has other plans for the day. He can let his pet’s behavior slide for now. He has more pressing matters downstairs.   
   
“Bath yourself.” He says sternly and leaves the room. Sans stares out, long after the door is closed. Surprised to have won an argument, did this even qualify as a win? He wasn’t sure… and that filled his gut with an unease that made even the chill on his bones seem pleasant.   
   
What Sans was sure of, was that he was alone and no longer locked in a cell. This was… his chance! If he could find the key to this coller he could fight back for once! Then maybe he could find his soul!  
   
Hope filled his empty chest for the first time in _ages._  
   
Sans ran to the door, his clothes making loud, wet noises as he ran. He stopped. That wouldn’t do. He needed to be silent in his escape.  
   
He walked over to the clothes on the counter, not wanting to parade through the house naked. He didn’t want to put the other dress on but the other skeleton was so large that his clothes could simply fall off of him.   
   
He sighed with defeat as he committed to the newest of red frills.   
   
Taking off the already loose dress, he threw it over to the corner and crudely dried himself with a white towel.  
   
He hurriedly pulled the dress over his bones, finding it to be one of the most modest of dresses he’s been given. The long sleeved dress hugged his bones and almost drapped to his ankles. Sans found the three layered dress mobile and easy to move in.   
   
 _It’s better than nothing._ Sand thought.   
   
He went to the door, knowing his time was going to run out soon. The door opened without problem and he walked into a familiar bedroom.  
   
It was _his_  bedroom. The room he had taken Sans to and bent him to his will that one night.   
   
Sans rubbed at his throat, he still felt the burn of the others tongue, still felt his voice sore from screaming.  He tries to shake himself from his paralysis and quickly strips to put on jeans and a shirt.   
   
Comfort, once again in having pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, as you may notice caged bird is at the last chapter. But this is not the 'end' of the story.  
>  This is simply the end of the story that Eunoria, Victoria, and SaJe wrote together.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the beautiful art you had drawn for Eunoria when we started this project in November. Your art was an inspiration to us. Each time we saw the tag 'caged bird au' it had us squealing at your amazing artwork. Thank you for your support. I hope that moving forward we can match your expectations.
> 
> For a change in the comments. Please add somethings you would like to see in chapter 16 onward- when the series continues with new guest writers. If you have an idea, feel free to speak up. Saje will answer your questions now on A03 or tumblr. They will find out their brothers,lol. I dont need reminders for that. It will happen on the first chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya everyone!( ・∀・ )ゞ   Long time no see~

I've recently changed names on Tumblr and A03~ sorry for bailing on you guys :3  My info is only for peeps 18+ and older. It really does matter.

\-- -

Caged bird has had a lot of different writers, Eunoria, Victoria_Sandres_0599, and me SaJellyfish - but there have been countless people behind the scenes who have helped us too~   
This was a group project and couldn't be finished without everyone's love and support ~please be nice to your favorite writers. （ｉДｉ）  
Sometimes we can feel useless in a fandom with such beautiful artwork... and I know a lot of friends who have left the fandom.  :<     
Its not a good feeling to loose friends. - again, please support your favorite authors. Reblog their junk and tell em you love em.

There were so many times I wanted to quit... and even now I'm talking to writers who feel useless and lonely. This is a community of love and respect<3 so please dont spread hate mail. If you don't like skele incest... simply dont read it ?

\---

 **There is a Part 2 to Caged bird** and you can read it  * [here *](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489152/chapters/28429672) if you still like it.   
  
or paste this link in your url...   
( https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489152/chapters/28429672 )   
Written by the lovely DandelionSea and incredibly lazy Jellyficsnfucks.

 

・:*:・(*´艸｀*)・:*:・ Thank you so much for your love and comments ( I'm not going to see them here anymore unfortunately) .   
Sorry for false update - but its a real update ~ technically. There are more chapters about Sans's adventures to escape! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caged Bird 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489152) by [DandelionSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionSea/pseuds/DandelionSea), [JellyFicsnFucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks)




End file.
